1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, navigation devices, smart televisions and other types of electronic devices include display panels. Example of these display panels include liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, plasma display panels, and electrophoretic display panels. These panels are rigid and flat, and therefore consume significant space and/or present problems in terms of convenience.